This study will examine the relationship between illness severity, as quantified by the Pediatric Risk of Mortality Score (PRISM) and the Therapeutic Intervention Scoring System (TISS), and protein catabolism as reflected by total urine nitrogen excretion. It is anticipated that nitrogen excretion will correlate with the severity of stress response determined by these scoring systems, permitting improved nutritional monitoring and management of critically ill children.